Gagagigo
|-|Gigobyte= |-|Jigabyte= |-|Gagagigo= |-|Giga Gagagigo= |-|Gogiga Gagagigo= |-|Gagagigo the Risen= Summary Gagagigo is a monster in Yu-Gi-Oh! with a deep storyline describing his life from childhood to the present, describing his many battles with both good and evil. He grows up as Gigobyte under the watch of Eria the Water Charmer. After the Charmers unleash their respected familiars' full potential, the now Gagagigo searched a life of evil by battling others to survive. One a fateful match against Freed the Brave Wanderer, he is sent away by a dimensional portal and joins the Invader of Darkness to hunt him and his men down. In a battle against Freed and his men, the Marauding Captain uses his body as a shield to protect Gagagigo from one of Invader of Darkness' magical attacks. This opens up a new light for Gagagigo as he then allied with the side of justice. To fight evil, he had cybernetic enhancements placed in his body to become Giga Gagagigo, but the enhancements had driven him mad with power. He returned to the side of evil as Gogiga Gagagigo, but after being reminded of his friendship with the Marauding Captain in another fight against him, he is purified and becomes Gagagigo the Risen. He now remains to fight for justice to this day, his last battle being against Sword Breaker. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B, likely 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 9-A, likely 8-C | Likely 8-C | Likely 8-C Name: Gigobyte | Jigabyte | Gagagigo | Giga Gagagigo | Gogiga Gagagigo | Gagagigo the Risen Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Level 1 Water Attribute Reptile Type Monster | Level 4 Water Attribute Reptile Type Monster | Level 4 Water Attribute Reptile Type Monster | Level 5 Water Attribute Reptile Type Monster | Level 8 Water Attribute Reptile Type Monster | Level 4 Water Attribute Reptile Type Xyz Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | All previous powers to a higher degree plus Electricity Manipulation | All previous powers to a higher degree plus Skilled in hand-to-hand combat | All previous powers to a higher degree plus Cyborgization and Berserk Mode | All previous powers to a higher degree plus Rage Power, Large Size (Type 0) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and Limited Damage Negation (Via Xyz Coat) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to the other the other five Charmer Summons, Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness, Fox Fire, Happy Lover, Meda Bat, and Petit Dragon, a well as other low-level monsters such as Mokey Mokey, Haniwa, and Mushroom Man) | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Significantly stronger than his previous form, Comparable to the advanced form Charmer Summons, Nefarious Archfiend Eater of Nefariousness and Inari Fire) | At least Small Building level (Comparable to Marauding Captain and assisted him in defeating Blazing Inpachi, Fought Freed the Brave Wanderer) | At least Small Building level, likely Building level (Significantly stronger than his previous form, Fought and defeated Venom Cobra) | Likely Building level (Stronger than his previous form, Had single-handedly decapitated Inpachi, defeated the Invader of Darkness, and nearly killed Freed the Matchless General) | Likely Building level (Should be no weaker than his previous form, Fought Sword Breaker) Speed: Unknown | Unknown, possibly Supersonic | At least Supersonic (Should be comparable to Marauding Captain) | At least Supersonic (Should be faster than his previous form) | At least Supersonic (Should be comparable to Marauding Captain) | At least Supersonic (Should be comparable to Marauding Captain) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class, likely higher | At least Small Building Class, likely higher Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to weaker monsters like Haniwa, who is a golem made of solid stone) | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level | At least Small Building level '''(Survived a direct blast from Invader of Darkness, but was severely wounded as a result) | At least '''Small Building level, likely Building level | Likely Building level | Likely Building level Stamina: ' High (Can continue to engage in combat for extensive periods of time. Cybernetic enhancements enhance his endurance) 'Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with electrical attacks Standard Equipment: Xyz Coat and Xyz materials (Gagagigo the Risen only) Intelligence: Average (All forms of Gagagigo have varying levels of combat skill, Gigobyte having the least with fairly basic knowledge of how to fight, while Jigabyte, Gagagigo, and Gagagigo the Risen are highly skilled in combat and are able to hold their own in a fight. However, while Giga Gagagigo is skilled, his mind is gradually deteriorating, eventually leading him to become the completely berserk Gogiga Gagagigo) Weaknesses: '''None Notable | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable '''Key: Gigobyte | Jigabyte | Gagagigo | Giga Gagagigo | Gogiga Gagagigo | Gagagigo the Risen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Cyborgs Category:Brawlers Category:Summons Category:Electricity Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Lizards Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Board Game Characters